SOMBRAS SOBRE LA PARED
by AnBruane
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la debacle del Instituto y la Commonwealth disfruta de una relativa paz. Sin embargo una serie de extraños sucesos hacen temer lo peor. Cadáveres a medio devorar por una extraña criatura empiezan a aparecer por doquier. Asentamientos arrasados por viejos enemigos. Y una mujer venida del otro lado del oceano que cambiará el curso de los acontecimientos.
1. UNA BREVE INTRODUCCIÓN

_Una breve introducción._

Me encanta escribir y me encanta la saga Fallout. Y me encanta la música. Hace que mi inspiración vuele y que mis manos se muevan libres por el teclado, buscando la forma de hilvanar lo que mi imaginación plasma en imágenes en mi mente.  
Es por eso que con cada capítulo haré una recomendación musical para ambientar la lectura y tratar de transmitir mejor esa atmósfera que pretendo darle a mi historia. Normalmente son las canciones que oía mientras escribía.

Nora, Preston, Glory, Desdémona... son personajes del juego, con su personalidad y su trasfondo. Pero Nell y muchos de sus hermanos/as de tribu están basados en personas reales.

En esta historia hay humor, misterio, drama, amor y amistad...pero también gore, sexo, violencia, lenguaje fuerte...es por eso que es para **+18 (M)**

En esta história incluyo palabras en idioma celtíbero (un idioma que se habló en la peninsula Ibérica antes de la llegada de los romanos) pero tranquilos, que incluyo la traducción. Es el idioma materno de Nell y a lo largo de la historia se sabrá porqué sobrevivió hasta el s. XXIII.

He de deciros que es mi primer fanfic. Hecho con mucha ilusión. Espero que os guste y se aceptan críticas constructivas.

Disfrutad la lectura.


	2. Capitulo 1: LA SOMBRA

_SUGERENCIA MUSICAL: **Theresia dear Emile O.S.T.** (Track 6) **  
**_

* * *

 **1.- LA SOMBRA**

Larry se desplomó sobre el suelo, presa de un agotamiento extremo. Finos hilos de sangre teñían de rojo la espuma que salía de su boca y que hacía que su respiración jadeante sonara como la de un moribundo que se ahoga en sus propios efluvios. Su uniforme de artillero estaba hecho jirones y empapado en su propia sangre, que salía pulsante de las múltiples heridas que desfiguraban su cuerpo. La noche y sus horrores parecían magnificarse a cada paso que daba.

Sabía que no podía permitirse ni un segundo de descanso a pesar de que sentía que el corazón iba a explotarle de un momento a otro. Las ruinas de Quincy no quedaban muy lejos y un nutrido pelotón de artilleros controlaba el lugar, después de arrebatárselo a los Minutemen en un cruento baño de sangre. Una vez allí estaría a salvo.

El sonido fugaz de algo que se arrastraba en su dirección hizo que a Larry se le helara la sangre en las venas y que se levantara raudo del suelo, pese al agotamiento y el insoportable dolor de sus heridas. Siguió corriendo, trastabillando, como un borracho asustado. Tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo maldiciendo su mala suerte, mientras un gruñido bajo y gutural parecía salir de todas partes. Larry hubiera jurado oir una risita cruel camuflada bajo aquel sonido que lo aterrorizaba. A pesar de estar tirado en el suelo, jadeando y medio muerto de agotamiento, aquella criatura no se abalanzó sobre él para rematarlo. Comprendió que estaba jugando al gato y el ratón y era obvio quien era quien. Aquel ser se movía con rapidez diabólica entre las sombras de la noche y el artillero podía sentir su presencia con aterradora cercanía. El pánico le atenazaba los músculos y permaneció inmóvil en el suelo, esperando el golpe de gracia.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de silencio, Larry oyó con estupor que la criatura se alejaba léntamente de su posición, adentrándose en las aguas. El sonido del chapoteo fue disminuyendo de intensidad a medida que se alejaba más y más. Hasta que volvió el silencio. Esperó lo suficiente como para convencerse de que estaba solo y que había escapado de la muerte y todo su nerviosismo, miedo y cansancio se tornaron en una risa nerviosa, baja y entre dientes primero para ir convirtiéndose progresivamente en estridentes carcajadas enloquecidas.

Sintió súbitamente que algo lo agarraba por un tobillo y el suelo debajo de su cuerpo desapareció por unos breves segundos, dando paso a un dolor insoportable cuando impactó brutalmente contra las rocas. Una y otra vez. Hasta que todos sus huesos quedaron destrozados.

Tendido en el suelo, con atisbos de consciencia, Larry vió acercarse a dos criaturas; una le era conocida por sus incursiones en el Yermo. La otra, más pequeña, se acercó con lentitud hasta donde estaba él. Tras oir de nuevo aquella risita infame junto a su oído, un dolor agudo le perforó la consciencia cuando sintió que aquel ser arrancaba de una dentellada parte de su pantorrilla. Y deseó que su fin no tardara en llegar.


	3. Capitulo 2: La llegada

**PUEDEN HABER POSIBLES SPOILERS SOBRE EL FINAL DE LA TRAMA PRINCIPAL DEL JUEGO**

 **Los párrafos en cursiva y entre comillas pertenecen a la historia contada en primera persona por Nell.**

 **SUGERENCIA MUSICAL:**

 **para el primer párrafo: Ludovico Einaudi "Una matina"**

 **segundo párrafo: Nature's Harmony "Rain Themes"**

* * *

El aire matutino del mercado de Diamond City, la "Gran Joya Verde" construida dentro de las ruinas de un antiguo estadio de baseball, estaba preñado de los gritos de los vendedores, de gente que se saludaba con afabilidad (o mal humor) camino a las plantaciones de mutifrutas, de gritos joviales de niños camino de la escuela y de olor a fideos.

Desde la ventana de su despacho situado en la parte alta del estadio, la alcaldesa observaba la ciudad con aire complacido. Había llegado a su puesto tras acribillar a balazos al antiguo alcalde, un synth infiltrado como espia por el Instituto, hacía dos años.

Ahora que la siniestra organización, dirigida por su propio hijo, había desaparecido, la gente de la Commonwelth podía respirar tranquila, sabiendo que nadie nunca más vendría por la noche a secuestrar a sus seres queridos para sustituirlos por copias sintéticas. Como secuestraron a su hijo, su bebé, mientras ella permanecía sellada dentro de la cápsula criogénica del refugio 111, sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo…

Tras salir de la éstasis criogénica y vagar por toda la Commonwelth (ahora reducida a un Yermo radiactivo) encontró a su bebé convertido en un anciano científico megalomaníaco, el director del Instituto.

Responsable, en ultima instancia de las atrocidades que habían atenazado la Commonwelth durante varios años. Responsable del secuestro de cientos de personas para usarlos como cobayas humanos en experimentos.

Responsable de la masacre de toda la familia Warwick, empezando por el patriarca, a quien secuestraron y torturaron hasta la muerte para obtener información sobre su vida y su familia y así luego enviar un doble synth con el fin de supervisar un experimento secreto en su hacienda (una vez finalizado el cual, los cazasynths recuperaron al falso Roger Warwick y redujeron la hacienda y al resto de la familia a cenizas)

Y responsable también de la esclavitud a la cual sometieron a los synths, humanos sintéticos que fabricaban en serie y que eran reducidos a meras máquinas, meros objetos, a pesar de su evidente naturaleza de seres sintientes…

Nunca hubiera imaginado que aquel dulce e inofensivo bebé que ella tanto amaba se fuera a convertir en un fanático carente de empatía, que usara a la gente a su antojo para acabar con la vida en la superficie, la que según él, se "había malogrado por la radiación y carecía de futuro". Y que no dudó en declararla enemiga y enviar asesinos cazasynths a por ella por negarse a unirse a su causa.

La madre acabó con el sufrimiento del hijo con una piadosa bala en su lecho de muerte, antes de que el avanzado cáncer que padecía lo atormentara con dolores atroces. La posterior visión del Instituto siendo devorado por una devastadora explosión nuclear fue el colofón a todo su dolor, el acto final de una etapa de su vida que había acabado. Su familia y su mundo habían desaparecido. Empezaba de cero.

Una voz conocida sonó a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

-Buenos días, señora alcaldesa…

Nora se dio media vuelta sonriendo y se encontró con unos intensos ojos café enmarcados por una cara pecosa y vivaz.

-¿Trabajando pronto, señorita Wright?-bromeó

-La verdad nunca descansa…-la reportera se encogió de hombros y esbozó una cálida sonrisa.- He decidido pasar a ver como estabas antes de enfrentarme a la caza de la noticia.

Nora sentía una inmensa gratitud para con Piper por haberla ayudado a adaptarse a su nueva vida en el Yermo de la Commonwealth y por haberla ayudado a dar con el detective que le llevaría a entrar al Instituto y enfrentar la verdad sobre su hijo. Se dirigió hacia el sofá que había junto a la ventana e invitó a su amiga a sentarse a su lado al tiempo que ella lo hacía.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo van Shaun?–preguntó la reportera.

-Bien, se ha adaptado a la vida aquí mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora está en la escuela, le encanta ir. Y parece que ha hecho buenas migas con tu hermana.

-Si, Nat ya me ha hablado de su facilidad para montar cachivaches con chatarra…¿Y tú como lo llevas?

Nora sabía por donde iba la pregunta. Una sombra de melancolía cruzó su rostro por unos instantes y Piper se dio perfecta cuenta de ello. Con suavidad apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Oye, si te ha molestado…yo…lo…lo siento…-se disculpó

-No te preocupes.-Nora esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras se miraba los pies y tras un largo suspiro prosiguió, mirando a Piper a los ojos- Ese niño synth es lo único que queda de mi hijo, su regalo de despedida. Hecho a partir de sus propios genes. Era un fanático despiadado, pero era mi hijo. Si tengo la posibilidad de conservar ese rescoldo de mi familia original…

No terminó la frase, pero la reportera sabía cómo habría acabado de haberlo hecho. Nora contemplaba el vacio en silencio.

-Siento mucho si te ha incomodado mi pregunta…Azul

Nora sonrió, Piper solía llamarla asi, debido al mono azul de moradora del refugio 111 que llevaba la ahora alcaldesa de Diamond City, cuando ambas se conocieron hacía ya dos años. Cuando se patearon juntas la Commonwealth en pos del hijo desaparecido y forjaron su amistad entre balas, mutascorpius y cazasynths enviados por el Instituto con la intencion de matarlas a ambas.

-Tranquila, no me ha molestado. La verdad es que de no ser por mis amigos y mi marido…no sabeis cuanto os agradezco todo

-Para eso estamos, ¿no?. Y la verdad es que Preston y tu haceis muy buena pareja…-le guñó un ojo, divertida.

En el rostro de Nora se dibujó una amplia sonrisa al evocar al Minuteman, ahora convertido en su marido. Se casaron en la Capilla de Todas las Fés hacía seis meses y el mero recuerdo de los besos de Preston hacía que Nora se estremeciera. Pensaba que, tras la muerte de Nate, jamás volvería a enamorarse, pero el tiempo le hizo ver que se equivocaba.

-Bueno –dijo Piper palmeando el hombro de su amiga al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá como activada por un resorte- tienes una ciudad que administrar y yo un periódico que redactar, así que mejor me voy a mi oficina y dejo para ti toda la burocracia…y oye…-su tono de voz se volvío grave- cuando te pones triste te sale una arruga muy fea en la frente…-ahora su voz volvió a sonar jovial- asi que sonríe ¿vale?.

Y diciendo esto, se dirigió al elevador que la llevaría abajo, a pié de calle, entre la multitud que despertaba en la ciudad con el nuevo día, mientras Geneva, la secretaria, hacía acto de presencia en la oficina de la alcaldesa portando un enorme taco de papeles…

* * *

 _ **"** Una intensa lluvia, de esas que calan en lo más hondo, fue mi recibimiento cuando puse un pié en la Commonwealth de Massachusetts. Había hecho un largo viaje desde el sur y estaba fatigada, con las piernas y las manos agarrotadas y aquella copiosa lluvia no hacía sino ponérmelo mas difícil. Decidí buscar un lugar donde guarecerme, ya que me encontré, además de con la consabida lluvia, con una zona pantanosa, llena de agua radiactiva por doquier, arboles muertos y podridos por el exceso de humedad y los restos de una civilización perdida esparcidos y semihundidos en el cieno: coches, contenedores…_

 _Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad llegué a una edificación medio derruida oculta entre los arboles muertos y la cortina de agua que caía a plomo sobre mí. Parecía un viejo almacén, aunque por dentro estaba completamente vacío. El tejado a dos aguas de madera estaba destrozado en algunas partes. Sin embargo pude refugiarme en un rincón bastante seco, que me brindó protección contra el exceso de agua que rodeaba la construcción._

 _Me senté en el trozo seco de suelo, cerré los ojos y recosté mi espalda contra la pared, tratando de recuperarme del cansancio del viaje. Estaba calada y temí que si encendía un fuego atraería visitas indeseables, asi que me arrebujé todo cuanto pude bajo mi empapado sagom* con la intención de mantener en lo posible el calor corporal y me dispuse a esperar a que la intensa lluvia amainara._

 _-Vaya pinta llevas…-la voz de Awel me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, justo cuando parecía que iba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo._

 _-Tú también la tendrías si te hubieses recorrido un porrón de kilómetros…-respondí a la voz sin moverme, con los ojos todavía cerrados._

 _El repiqueteo de la lluvia en lo que quedaba de tejado fue lo único que se escuchó a continuación. Aquel sonido hizo que mis músculos fueran relajándose progresivamente, a la par que mi mente._

 _-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que estas aquí? -sonó Awel_

 _Abrí los ojos repentinamente, pero no me moví ni un ápice_

 _-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, hermana. Debo encontrarles. Y hacerles pagar por lo que te hicieron. Y antes de que vuelvas a abrir la boca para soltarme uno de tus sermones, te pido que respetes mi decisión._

 _-La venganza no hará que todo sea como antes…_

 _-¡Y el quedarme de brazos cruzados hará que otros como tú sufran un destino similar!. ¿Cuántas Awels harán falta para que esos malnacidos desaparezcan?_

 _De nuevo el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado volvió a sonar, pero más débil; la lluvia estaba amainando._

 _-No quiero que te ocurra nada malo- -la enérgica voz de Awel se había transformado en un susurro cargado de preocupación_

 _-Yo tampoco lo quería para ti…y te fallé…-hice un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse en mis ojos-…te fallé miserablemente…_

 _-¡No, no lo hiciste! –Awel sonó de nuevo enérgica.- te dije que no era culpa tuya, que iba a estar bien y que siempre estaría contigo, pasara lo que pasara. Conocerte…conocer a la tribu…fue lo que dio sentido a mi vida._

 _-Y por culpa de esos mamones, todo eso acabó. Razón de más para que los encuentre y acabe con todos y cada uno de ellos._

 _El silencio que vino a continuación me confirmó que había dejado de llover. Me levanté del suelo, disponiéndome a seguir mi viaje hacia las ruinas de Boston, donde me aguardaba mi misión._

 _-Matubunta tei*…Awel -dije a la habitación vacía antes de salir y adentrarme en la Commonwealth, con el corazón cargado de tristeza y de rabia. **"**_

* * *

 _*_ sagom _: manto con capucha_

 _*_ Matubunta tei _: lit. "que tu existencia sea próspera", frase de despedida_


	4. Capitulo 3: Un mal presagio

**MÚSICA RECOMENDADA: Professor Layton & The Diabolical Box - A Disquieting Atmosphere (si, Profesor Layton. Escuchad la canción y ya vereis por qué...)**

Lucas Miller se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano, dió buena cuenta de su NukaCola Dark helada y azuzó a su brahmán de carga con chasquidos de lengua. El animal, sepultado bajo una montaña de cajas de madera llenas de ropa y chatarra emitió un mugido de protesta al unísono de sus dos testas. Sendos guardias de caravana abrían y cerraban la marcha, al acecho ante cualquier peligro que amenazase al grupo y todo cuanto llevaban.

Habían salido hacía un buen rato de Acantilado de Tenpines, cuando apenas había salido el sol, y se dirigían hacia Bunker Hill, al sur, lugar donde convergían todas las caravanas comerciales de la Commonwealth. El sol caía a plomo sobre el Yermo y todo cuanto pululase por él, haciendo a veces irrespirable el ya difícil aire cargado de polvo y, a veces, de radiación. Kilómetros de tierra baldía devastada por la guerra acaecida dos centurias atrás, arboles muertos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, carrocerías oxidadas de coches que en otros tiempos llevaban a familias de picnic, desolación...

Avanzaban con lentitud, acompasándose a la velocidad del brahmán, cargado hasta arriba con la mercancía y las chapas.

Uno de los guardias creyó percibir por el rabillo del ojo la sombra fugaz de lo que parecía un sanguinario que se alejaba y asió con fuerza la culata de su rifle de asalto.

-Permanezcamos alerta…podríamos tener problemas.

La tensión se apoderó del grupo durante los siguientes instantes. Lucas miraba nervioso a todos lados, esperando el ataque en cualquier momento.

Pero no hubo tal.

Pasados varios minutos más vislumbraron las ruinas de Covenant, donde realizarían una parada para comerciar y para que el brahmán repostara fuerzas. El grupo bajó las armas y se relajó, agradeciendo en silencio que nadie les hubiera atacado.

El animal bebió largo rato del abrevadero mientras Lucas Miller iba bajando cajas de madera de su lomo y las iba depositando abiertas en el suelo mostrando su contenido: piezas de servoarmadura, pecheras de cuero reforzado, fragmentos de armadura de synth…

Ante el alivio de la carga, la bestia bicéfala emitió un mugído de gratitud.

-Ya lo sé, chica…ya lo sé…-Miller le palmeó con suavidad el costado.

Covenant, antaño un hervidero de fanáticos anti-synth, fue arrasada por los artilleros por una cuestión de deudas y luego recuperada por los Minutemen y repoblada por colonos deseosos de asentarse en un lugar y labrarse un buen porvenir. Debido a su escaso espacio para dedicar a la agricultura o la ganadería, solían comerciar con las caravanas para procurarse suministros.

A cambio eran buenos proveedores de avituallamientos médicos y de chatarra. La doctora Maud Menten fabricaba toda clase de medicinas y Erik West desguazaba toda clase de chismes hasta sus últimos componentes, aunque también era condenadamente bueno reparando cosas. Algunos caravaneros recogían cacharros, se los llevaban a West, quien los reparaba y luego los vendía a los viajeros de paso.

Miller encendió un pitillo y le dio una buena calada; aún estaba nervioso por la tensión de la travesía, él también creía haber visto un sanguinario corriendo en dirección contraria. Podía defender su caravana de saqueadores, de mutascorpius y hasta a veces le tocaba bajarle los humos a algún artillero. Pero los sanguinarios eran harina de otro costal. Aquellos bichos grandes y escamosos podían abrirte en canal en cuestión de segundos con aquellas garras mortíferas.

El tintineo de las chapas al cambiar de manos y el ir y venir de mutifrutas, mutipapas, RadAway, trajes blindados y chatarras fue constante durante las dos horas que duró la parada técnica. Temiendo un ataque de los artilleros, los habitantes de Covenant se habían pertrechado con toda clase de blindajes, con lo que Lucas Miller estaba cargando la caja de madera llena de chapas sobre el lomo del brahmán con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Stockton se va a poner más contento que un niño con juguetes nuevos…

La caravana de Lucas Miller comerciaba principalmente con toda clase de equipo de protección personal: armaduras, petos...pero su patrón había decidido diversificar las mercancías de sus caravanas y junto a los blindajes corporales habían expuestas cajas pequeñas de mutifrutas, Med-X y algún que otro vestido de antes de la guerra; a fín de cuentas las chapas, chapas son.

El sol había iniciado su descenso cuando el grupo se puso de nuevo en marcha rumbo a Bunker Hill. Si no pasaba nada llegarían antes de que anocheciera. A Miller no le entusiasmaba la idea de tener que pernoctar al raso con el brahmán lleno de chapas y el yermo lleno de gentuza dispuesta a robárselas.

Dejaron atrás una casa en ruinas con una furgoneta roja oxidada y desvencijada aparcada en la puerta y siguieron por la carretera que llevaba a lo que antaño se conocía como Charlestown.

Al llegar al puente Tucker Memorial divisaron a la izquierda el obelisco de Bunker Hill sobresaliendo por encima de los tejados destrozados de las ruinas. Ya quedaba poco para llegar, pero sabían que el tramo final era probablemente el más peligroso. Los supermutantes habían hecho de esa zona su bastión, llegando incluso a desplazar a las bandas de saqueadores locales.

Miller desenfundó su arma, puso el pulgar sobre el seguro y el índice sobre el gatillo, apuntando hacia el cielo, listo para disparar si lo requería la ocasión. Con su otra mano acortó la rienda del brahmán para asegurarlo y siguió caminando flanqueado por sus guardias.

Avanzaban por un camino que bordeaba la masa de agua del mar, justo a su izquierda tras vadear el puente, parapetándose tras los restos de los vehículos, los fragmentos de escombro, la maleza y los arboles muertos y resecos. En algún lugar de la lejanía sonaron unos disparos que rompieron el aire del atardecer. La tensión que reinaba en la caravana comercial de Lucas Miller era visiblemente palpable. Más aún si cabe cuando pasaron junto a la Oficina regional del DADTAL, uno de los lugares que los saqueadores solían hacer suyos y desde donde emboscaban a los caravaneros y a los incautos exploradores del yermo que tenían la inconsciencia de acercarse. El obelisco de Bunker Hill se divisaba casi al alcance de la mano y eso infundió valor a Lucas Miller y sus guardias.

Un ruido metálico repentino hizo que tres cañones apuntaran raudos a la boca del callejón que había a la derecha. El brahmán, asustado, lanzó un mugido y Miller le dio un fuerte tirón rabioso de la brida mientras seguía apuntando hacia el callejón.

De repente un gato atigrado con el pelo encrespado y lleno de mugre salió de un cubo de basura tirado entre la montaña de escombros, maullando lastimeramente. El grupo se relajó visiblemente cuando vió que no se trataba de ningún supermutante ni de algún robot hostil, como en principio creyeron.

-Estúpido animal…vaya susto… –dijo uno de los guardias con evidente cabreo, mientras apuntaba hacia el pequeño animal con su arma.

Miller le bajó el cañón del rifle de un manotazo. Su tensión se había traducido en un mal humor apabullante.

-¡No desperdicies balas, joder! ¡Solo es un puto gato!

Atravesaron la puerta oeste de Bunker Hill al cabo de diez minutos de seguir caminando por entre las ruinas. Miller comprobó que las caravanas de Carla y el doctor Weathers ya estaban allí; sus brahmanes pacían tranquilamente en el establo habilitado a la entrada del asentamiento. Solo entonces pudieron bajar completamente la guardia y trataron de relajarse; estaban en casa y a salvo después de tres días de ausencia.

El asentamiento de Bunker Hill se hallaba en el perímetro de un gigantesco obelisco construido en memoria de los patriotas caídos en la Guerra de la Independencia de Estados Unidos. Era una construcción impresionante, que podía verse desde lejos, siendo además un símbolo del centro neurálgico del comercio de la Commonwealth post-nuclear. De allí partían las caravanas comerciales que suministraban toda clase de bienes a los asentamientos dispersados por toda la Commonwealth, incluyendo la populosa y pujante ciudad de Diamond City.

Miller despidió a sus guardias para que fueran a descansar, mientras se encendía un pitillo y dando grandes caladas liberó al brahmán de su pesada carga. Dispuso las cajas de mercancía en su rincón, justo al lado del establo y cargando con la caja de las chapas en brazos se dirigió al puesto del Viejo Stockton, su jefe y dueño de la mitad de las caravanas ambulantes de Bunker Hill.

El hombre, un anciano de pelo gris embutido en un traje oscuro y raido, estaba sentado en la oficina improvisada que era su puesto, garabateando algo en un papel. A su lado estaba Diana Kessler, la líder del asentamiento, con expresión sombría y preocupada.

-…es evidente que esto va a pasarnos factura, Stockton. Esperemos que se trate de alguna rencilla entre bandas de supermutantes y que no se extienda. De lo contrario las rutas comerciales con el sur se verán perjudicadas.

El anciano dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y colocó sus manos entrecruzadas bajo su barbilla, pensativo. Su mirada se paseó por todo cuanto podía abarcar, momento en el que vió a Miller cargado con la caja llena de chapas.

-Ah, Miller, ya has vuelto…pasa, pasa…-dijo Stockton al tiempo que hacía señas para que se acercase.-Alcaldesa Kessler, me temo que deberemos pedir ayuda a los Minutemen en caso de que la situación empeore…

Kessler lanzó un bufido de frustración y apartó la vista visiblemente molesta.

-Joder, como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas ya…

Miller se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Stockton y dejó la caja de madera sobre ella, al tiempo que sacaba un papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo extendía al viejo.

-¡Ciento cincuenta mil chapas!…-exclamó con expresión de sorpresa. Levantó la vista hacia Miller como buscando una explicación.

-Los de Covenant temían que los artilleros pasaran a hacerles una visita…parece ser que ha habido disturbios por allí.

-¿Disturbios?- inquirió Kessler preocupada -¿Qué clase de disturbios?

-Algo parecido a lo que solíamos hacer aquí: pagaban a los folloneros para que los dejaran en paz. Parece ser que en Covenant se están empezando a cansar de que esos cabrones de los artilleros rompan sus tratos de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué? ¿ocurre algo?

Kessler y Stockton se miraron con aire grave. Después el anciano le dijo:

-Parece ser que Quincy ha sido arrasada. Han matado a todo el grueso de artilleros que vivían allí en una sola noche. Y no eran pocos, precisamente…

Miller palideció

-¿Quincy arrasada? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por quién?

-Hace un par de dias. Weathers cubría la ruta comercial con esa zona. El pobre diablo llegó esta mañana hecho un manojo de nervios. Kay lo tiene en enfermería puesto hasta arriba de ansiolíticos. Dice que algunos cadáveres estaban llenos de mordeduras. Algunos incluso estaban a medio devorar. Sospechamos que han sido los feos…o una manada de sanguinarios.

A Miller empezó a darle vueltas todo mientras una presión insoportable le atenazaba la boca del estómago. Creía que iba a vomitar.

-Sea lo que sea que haya causado eso, vamos a mandar a los Minutemen para que lo investiguen y custodien las caravanas si hiciera falta. No queremos riesgos. De momento ve a descansar, te lo has ganado con creces.

Lucas se dio la vuelta y con la mirada perdida por el shock, se dirigió a la cantina. Necesitaba un buen trago para calmarse. Era consciente de que acababa de librarse de una buena...

En un principio iba a ser él quien cubriese la ruta comercial con Quincy, pero Weathers tenía que llevar suministros médicos a Jamaica Plain por algo relacionado con un parto dificil. Independientemente de que fuese un gilipollas avaricioso, Weathers era buen tipo en el fondo y no se merecia aquello. Y Lucas sabía que no era de los que pierden los nervios ni se asustan con facilidad…lógico si se tenía en cuenta que su profesión requería tener buen estómago y nervios de acero.

Asi que si estaba en la enfermería por una crisis nerviosa, era porque lo que vió en Quincy era peor de lo que nadie podría imaginar…


End file.
